Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include one or more process chambers configured to perform any number of substrate processes including, e.g., degassing, pre-cleaning or cleaning, deposition (e.g., chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), and/or atomic layer deposition), coating, oxidation, nitration, etching (e.g., plasma etching), and the like. Substrates may be semiconductor wafers, glass plates or panels, and/or other workpieces used to make electronic devices or circuit components. Substrates may be transferred into and out of a process chamber via a slit valve. Once a substrate is properly positioned within a process chamber, the slit valve may be closed, and the processing of the substrate may begin. As part of the processing, certain process gases may be introduced into the process chamber. Under some conditions, the flow of gas in the process chamber may not be uniform, which can lead to undesirable non-uniform processing (e.g., non-uniform etching, deposition, and/or the like). Various methods of controlling gas flow in a process chamber are known, such as using multiple inflow conduits and valves. However, such gas flow control systems tend to be complicated and expensive, and still may not adequately address non-uniform gas flow.
Accordingly, improved apparatus, systems, and methods for adjusting a gas flow pattern (e.g., gas flow rate and uniformity) in a process chamber are desired.